


Support

by Luthorchickv2



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Neal and Peter. Spoilers for 1.8 Hard Sell. Ficlet, barely more then a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year after Hard Sell aired. This is gen for the moment but I may add another chapter with slash. I’m a somewhat awkward writer would doesn’t normally write but this bunny would not leave me alone. It was fed by the image of Peter’s hand on Neal’s chest and the motion he made just under the camera frame.

Neal gasped and jerked up, blinking. He could see Peter’s face above him and could feel Peter’s hand pressed to his chest. The weight of it was comforting, centering. He inhaled deeply and remarked. “That was a long five minutes.”  
Peter agreed, relieved. “Yeah.” He smiled down at Neal.  
Neal didn’t feel quite ready to sit up and just focused on breathing. Peter’s hand remained on his chest, fingertips lightly rubbing back and forth. He could hear Jones and Cruz behind him arresting Avery and Reed. Neal met Peter’s gaze and half smiled, still breathing deeply. Peter sighed, lifted his hand, and hesitated before running it through Neal’s hair. “I was worried there for a moment, kiddo. Jones and Cruz showed up just in time.” Neal leaned into Peter’s touch for a second before trying to sit up.  
Peter quickly moved to support his upper back and help him into an upright position. “I knew you’d make it.” He said rolling his shoulders. “ I need air.”  
Peter helped him stand. “Let’s get you outside. I need to supervise the arrests of the others and then we need to talk.” Neal nodded and closed his eyes for a second. Yeah he had known Peter would make it, he may not know who the man with the ring was but he knew he could count on Peter.

End


End file.
